Desire
by UnderworldEvolution
Summary: What if Alison have feelings for Emily. Will she admit it in the end? Just a short story about Emison, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Alison actually felt nervous as she drove to Rosewood High. She had been assumed dead for over 2 years and now she was back, ready to face every question and insult that everyone had for her.  
She exited the car, and walked inside, ignoring the look several students gave her. How things have changed she thought to herself. Before she used to controll this school, everyone wanted to be Alison Dilaurentis or be friends with her. They wouldn't dare to even look her way. She found herself not being bothered by her current situation she was just happy to be back. She realised she has changed over the past two years. Having a psychopath hot on your trail tend to make people more gentle. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

She went to her first class, algebra, entering the room in nervous steps, though not showing it to the other students who were looking at her with wide eyes. Their looks were curious and questioning. How she wished she wasn't here right now. Or that her friends were in the same classes as her. But then again Ali has been gone for two years and missed school, she had to go on two years of schooling. Here I am high school, she thought. The only fun with high school is that you are going there with your friends and all Alison's friends were going to graduate this year. That's what you get for running away. She looked around for an empty seat and all of them were taken except one, next to a long haired, blonde girl. Alison sighed and walked over, preparing herself for the questions. She sat down next to the other girl who immediately looked at her and smiled a wide smile.

"Hello," she greeted in a cheery british accent that surprised Alison. She sounded so happy that Alison couldn't help but smile back at the stranger.

"Hi." She answered back. The other girl extended her hand towards her.

"The name's Nico, and you?" oh, so she didn't know Alison's story, well, that's a relief isn't it?

Alison shook her hand. "Alison, nice to meet you too. Are you new here?" Nico nodded her head.

"Yeh, transferred here from England recently and loving it here. It's so different from my hometown but I still miss it sometimes. What about you? Are you new here?" she spoke in a thick british accent that it was sometimes hard for Alison to understand, but she managed.

"Eh no, I have been...away, for the past 2 years but now I'm back and ready to return to my old life..." she heard a snigger from across the room and spotted a brown haired girl looking at her and sniggering.  
"Anything funny about what I said?" Alison asks with a frown, her old self coming out in the light.

"Just your words," the girl answers. "You have been _missing_ for 2 years, presumed dead, and you think that you can just to return to your old life? That won't happen _queen bee_, I controll the school now, zombie." she mocked. Alison felt actually hurt by her words. Sure Alison used to be ten times worse than the girl but everyone deserved a second chance right. Instead of showing that she was hurt Ali did what she does best and acted indifferent ready to come back with a better remark. Before she could open her mouth Nico cut in.

"Hey, stop with that nonsense! What has she ever done to you?" Nico defends her suddenly, surprising Alison to no end.  
"She just came back from the dead as you say and you treat her like crap. Have some selfrespect and mind your own damn business bitch!" she screamed. The other girl had a look of surprise and fear on her face, she immediately turned around.

"Wow, no one has ever defended me like this," Alison began speaking, when she rememberd someone who did defend her like this and made her feel safe and happy. "Well, except for one person." she began but trailed of, feeling old feelings resurfing. She had a pained expression on her face. Nico immidietly realised that the person Alison was talking about must have been important to Alison. Nico wanted to know more about this person that clearly meant everything to Alison. She didn't mean to put her nose in others people buisness but before she could react she heard herself say:

"Who?" She mentally face palmed herself. Alison had a lot on her mind if she was faking her death for two years and here she was asking stupid questions.  
" I am so sorry I don't mean to be noisy, you don't have to answer. I know that we just meet but it's something about you that just feels familiar "

Alison only looked at the girl and smiled.

"Her name's Emily." 

During the lunch break, Alison spotted Emily and the rest of her friends. She felt her heart almost stoping just by looking at Emily. Nico saw Alison stand still like a statue and her gaze flicked to what Alison was looking. She was looking at a pretty ravenhaired, tall girl that was sitting at a table with three other girls. Her mind automatically went back to the conversation she had with Ali earlier. she decided to speak to get Alison out of her trance.

"That's Emily right?" Alison nodded.

"She's pretty." Nico continued giving Alison a knowing smile which only made Alison chuckle.

"Come on Casanova." Alison pulled her to the table where Emily sat.

"Hey guys this is Nico, I met her today in the algebra class, Nico this are my friends Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry my British accent I'm from England."

"Don't apologize it's sexy. " A cute blonde said, I believe her name was Hanna.

Nico laughed and sat beside Emily. She decided she wanted to know more about the girl that Alison was so obviously crushing on. Even though she didn't know Alison that well, Ali seemed like a nice girl despite what everyone else said so Nico decided she wanted to help her get her dreamgirl.

" Emily was it right?" The girl next to her nodded.

" I have to say you are really pretty. " She looked at her confused and mumbled a thank you. " Are you dating anyone?" All the girls at the table were staring at her with wide Eyes. Alison looked like she was about to break Nico's jaw. Spencer and Aria noticing the tension decided to cut in. " Well our class starts in a few minutes we should head to the classroom. See you around." The girls left leaving only Nico and Alison at the table.

"What the hell were you trying to do?"

"Obviously what you don't have the guts to do."

"Really and what's that?" Alison said while she was glaring at Nico.

"Ask Emily out. I'm really good at reading people and it's so clear that you love Emily. Your eyes just lit up when you see her. And hers lit up when she sees you. But you are both to scared to admit your feelings towards each other that I as the good friend I am decided to intervaine."

Alison only looked at her she didn't know if she should be angry or happy that Nico was trying to help her.

"I can't?"

"Why not? Nico asked as if it was the simplest thing to do

"Alison Dilaurentis is not gay." She said sadly and decided to change topic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. First of all I just wanted to tell you thank you for all the nice reviews. You encouraged me to continue with this story. And I also want to thank my friend who actually made me publish the story in the first place. Anyway here is the second chapter, it's kind of short but I didn't know exactly how I should continue. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Nico's pov**  
So for the last couple of weeks I have been hanging around with Alison and her crew. You could see that they were really close, but also really different. Spencer was the smart one i quickly realised. Aria was the artistic one who loves writing and reading. Hanna was the fashionista, Emily was the jock and Alison. Well she was just Alison. She is one of those people that is hard to figure out because she has so much hidden inside of her and she keeps all her emotions locked up. But whenever she is with Emily I see that mask fall of. I just wish that she wasn't so scared of admiting how she truly feels. One thing that I have learned in my short time here on earth is that people are rather unhappy then be who they are.

" Hello! Earth to Nico." Alison said, snapping me out of my trance.  
" You seem deep in thought. Is it about a boy?"  
" Not everything is about boys, Ali. You would know".  
Alison just gave me a look that said don't fuck with me I'm not in the mood.  
" Anyway we should do our english homework. That's why we are here right."  
I feigned hurt.  
"And I thought you invited me over because you liked me."  
" No I just needed help with my homework and Spencer was busy so you were the only other option."  
" Okej that actually did hurt". I said laughing while I throw a pillow at her.  
"You know, you were going to get lucky tonight if you just kept you mouth shut."  
"You wish".

The night went on with me and Ali teasing each other. Some would say that we were being mean but that is just how our relationship works. When you call your friend something nasty, if she is your real friend she will reply with something even nastier. And Ali and I were friends right. Friends help each other. Alison is in need of help right now. Othervise she is going to spend the rest of her life living in a lie until eventually it will tear her apart. I don't want that to happen to her. We were lying in the bed when I decided to ask her about her fear of coming out.

"Ali why are you afraid of coming out? Look I know you are not sleeping so answer the fucking question".  
Alison sighed clearly annoyed by me sticking my noise in her business. Nevertheless she answered, suprising even me.  
"I'm scared of people judging me."  
I laughed at that which made Alison turn around, clearly not amused at my reaction.  
"Don't bullshit me. Since when does the great Alison Dilaurentis, the girl who faked her own death, the girl who lives by her own rules care about what people say?"  
I saw something flash in her eyes. Fear I think it was, of finally being confronted. That fear was soon replaced with anger.  
"I told you to stay out of this. It's my fucking life, and I'll do as I please."  
"Even if it means hurting Emily?"  
Alison seemed struck by my words.  
"I could never hurt Emily. I did it before but never again. That's why I am doing this."  
It took me a moment to proceed what she said.  
"So you're doing all this because you don't want to hurt Emily? Don't you get it the girl adores you, the only way you are hurting her is by staying away for her".  
"If you love someone you will let them free".  
"If you love someone you will never let them go. Instead you're going to love and cherish them. No matter how hard things gets sometimes you get through them together."  
"Fine Shakespeare, just go back to sleep".  
And I went back to sleep because I know that my words meant something to Ali. And hopefully she would do something about it.

**Alison's pov**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Nico's words stuck in my head. Sometimes all I want is to just make her shut up. All she ever does is challenge me. Make me see things from different perspectives. I guess that's something good because you see things from other peoples point of view. Either way I'm glad to have her as a friend, even if she can get annoying at times. I just hate how she can make me see my mistakes and try to fix them. That's also something good but I don't want her help. I just don't get how she only sees my good sides, because I am not good. I am not good to Emily, Spencer or any of the other girls. I'm a cold hearted bitch I don't deserve to be loved. How can they not see that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm here with a new chapter. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. The reviews are really sweet and it means a lot to me. Thank you Charlie and AsaMoritz for your kind words. Especially you AsaMoritz. I'm a big fan of your story Stolen Sunsets: The alluring facade. Your words mean a lot to me.**

**When it comes to my anonymous hater. I respect your opinion but you don't have to be rude about it. If you don't like Emison, don't read Emison fanfics. Besides this is fanfiction, I think it says everything.**

**Now enyoj the new chapter** :D

* * *

**Alison's pov**

Math is like the most boring thing ever, I don't understand how someone can like it. It's supposed to be logical and easy because there's only one straight answer, yet I don't find anything logical about it. I found myself drowning deep in thoughts about Emily. Thinking about her chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful raven hair and her perfect sculpted body. And as usual my thoughts were interrupted by no other than Nico Laurent.

"So Alison." She said in a playful tone. Which was kind of cute I have to admit.

"Yes Nico." I replied just as playfully. That made her smile. I know this was part of her game.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

I pretended to be confused

"Ask who out?"

"Are you serious? You know who."

Of course I knew who she was talking about. I just thought that she would drop it eventually. I'm fucked up. I don't want Emily do deal with damaged gods. Instead of answering her question, I replied with a question of my own.

"Why don't we talk about your love life dear Nico?"

She rolled her eyes at my question.

"My love life or the lack of one?"

I gave a loud laugh which made the entire class turn their attention to me. The teacher mrs Brooks didn't seem happy with me. Damn this girl she always made me laugh.

"Something funny? You wanna share with the rest of us so we can laugh too?"

Fuck I'm in trouble. The old Alison would have loved this, all the attention. But the new Alison just kept quiet.

"Could you please pay attention? The same goes to you miss Laurent. I see how you trigger those laughs."

Nico looked mrs Brooks straight in the eyes and replied in her teasing tone:

"I can't help that I'm funny."

Mrs Brooks raised her eyebrowns at Nico talking back to her. Clearly she wasn't used to being challenged.

"Really? Then go ahead and make us laugh."

"I can't do it on order, it comes naturally you know."

That set of the entire class and earned both me and Nico detention. Thanks a lot buddy.

"I can't believe that I got detention because of you."

"Oh please like it's the first time ever you got detention. You're such a good girl."

I wasn't amused by her answer.

"Nico I don't appreciate your sarcastic tone."

"Look I'm sorry. I just thought she had a sense of humour. Now I know she doesn't.

We were on our way home, walking in silence. Nico lives five minutes away from me so we always go to school together. We use to take my car but since my car broke down yesterday we had to walk. The other option was taking Nico's motorcycle and I wasn't so happy about that. The silence stretched on until nico decided to speak again.

"You never answered my question from earlier:"

I sighed, tired of her trying to change my mind.

"Nic we have been through this."

She suddenly stoped which made me turn around to look at her.

"I know what you think about yourself. I know what you have done in the past. I agree that every bad thing you've done is horrible."

Her voice was full with frustration, anger and love at the same time.

"But you can't keep punishing yourself because of that. We've all done terrible things that we regret."

She took a small pause preparing herself for her next words.

"It doesn't make us bad people, it makes us human. Humans make mistakes. Mistakes make us grow to a better person. And you Alison are good. I just wish that you could see what I, Emily and the other girls see in you."

Tears were streaming down my face, Nico's words cut me deep, Nico came forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. After few seconds we pulled apart.

"You're a good friend Nico."

"Everyone have already forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

She was right. Maybe it's time I forgive myself. Because people change right?

**Nico's pov**

I was sleeping peacefully when my phone started to ring. I looked at the clock.

"Who calls at 3.30 am on a work day?" I reached for my phone and answered.

"Nico?"

It was Alison's voice. She sounded nervous.

"Ali. Are you okay? Did something happen?" My voice full with concern.

I heard her breath heavily through the phone.

"I thought about what you said. I decided I'm going to ask Emily out."

It took me a minute to proceed what she said. She called me at 3.30 am to tell me she was going to ask Emily out. I was happy for her but couldn't she wait until tomorrow.

" And you couldn't have waited to tell me that tomorrow so you decided to call me in the middle of the night."

"Jeez why so grumpy. Look I'm just really nervous."

"The great Ali D is nervous."

"You're not helping."

I sighed

"The best advice that I can give you is speak from your heart."

After a moment of silence she said:

"Yeah you're right. I'm just being stupid. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

Not that she was going to get much sleep tonight considering what she was about to do. Confessing your love for someone is never easy. I'm just happy I made her change her mind. She and Emily belong together, even a fool can see that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovelies. I'm here with a new chapter. Thank you all for reading this story it really makes me happy. ****Asa Moritz, thank you once again for encouraging me to continue. ****Now to the new chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

** Chapter 4  
Alison's pov**  
So I was really going to do this. Come on Alison pick up the damn phone and call Emily. I could feel Nico watching me from across the room. She was getting impatient by every moment that went by.  
"So are we just going to stay like this the entire day, staring at the phone? Praying for something magical to happen"  
I was really nervous and Nico being her usual teasing self didn't help.  
"Shut up Nico. I'm freaking out here."  
I could hear her sigh from where I was standing. Finally I decided to press the call button. The longer I wait the more nervous I'm becoming.  
"Hello." I heard a soft voice on the other side that instantly made my heart beat faster. Emily Fields you will be the death of me.  
"Hi Killer." I tried to sound confident, but know I failed. Emily noticed that too.  
"Ali are you alright?"she asked concerned.  
A million thoughts were going through my head. No I'm not alright I'm in love with you was all I could think of. But I couldn't bring myself to say that.  
"Yeah I am." What am I doing? For god's sake tell her how you truly feel.  
"No, I lied I'm not okey. I need to speak with you."  
"Well I'm of work soon. Meet me at my house in about one hour."  
"Yeah, okey. See you soon. Bye."  
"Bye."  
"What did she say?" Nico asked.  
"I'm meeting Emily at her house in one hour."  
Nico smiled at me.

As I was getting closer to Emily's house, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, almost threatening to jump out of my chest. This is it Ali. I knocked on Emily's door, and within seconds Emily answered it. She smiled at me, I quickly returned the smile.  
"Come on in."  
I walked behind Emily. She led me to her room. She sat on the bed and patted the place next to her. I sat beside her and I could feel her eyes watching my every move. When I didn't say anything, she started talking.  
"So you wanted to talk to me."  
I nodded never taking my eyes of the wall. It's now or never.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Ali."  
"No Emily, I mean I love you."  
Now I turned around so I was facing Emily. I could tell Emily was stunned by my sudden confession. Her expression soon turned to confusion and anger. I knew she had a hard time believing me, after everything I've done. But hiding in the shadows for two years gives you another perspective on things.  
"I know you probably don't believe me considering what a bitch I was to you in the past. But I just needed to say that. I have always been in love with you. I was just scared and arrogant, only caring about my reputation. The reason I was with all this guys was because I wanted to forget about my feelings for you. Instead my feelings got hightened. One smile from you and I would melt. I hated to feel that way, like I needed you because Alison Dilaurentis doesn't need anyone, you made me feel weak and I hated that. That's why I was such a bitch to you. You always hurt the ones you love." A nervous laughter escaped my mouth.  
"I know it doesn't justify anything. I just wanted you to know, in case I don't get out alive from this mess I created."  
Emily was shocked to say the least. We sat there quiet. Both of us at loss of words.  
"Em please, say something."  
Emily shocked her head.  
"I don't know what to say Ali."  
This is where she's going to tell me that she doesn't love me anymore. Instead Emily said:  
"I would be lying if I said that I didn't have any feelings for you."  
She looked me in the eyes death serious.  
"But you can't expect everything to go back to the way it used to be.I don't wanna go back to hiding who I am until you decide to come out of the closet."  
I cut her of.  
"You don't need to do that. If you want me I'm going to send a text to everyone in the school, even the town that I am gay. Just give me a chance. I promise I'm not going to screw up this time. I beg you Em."  
Emily seemed to think about everything I said. Whether she should trust me or not.  
"I'm still angry at you Ali. For lying about being dead. I mourned your death every day. My heart broke into million pieces when they found your body, or what they thought was your body."  
Now I could feel my heart break into million pieces hearing Emily say how much I hurt her. How much she has suffered because of me. But I'm willing to make it up to her for the rest of my life if she just gives me the opportunity.  
"But I believe that everything happens for a reason. So maybe you coming back from the dead is a sign."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying yes."  
I couldn't believe it, I almost jumped of the bed. I pulled Emily into a tight hug. She could barely breath.  
"But we are not hiding."  
"No we are not going to do that. Tomorrow we're going to the most public place, kissing and holding hands where the entire town can see us."  
"You would do that for me."  
I took Emily's hand in mine.  
"I would do anything for you."  
She smiled at me and I returned the smile without hesitation.  
"Besides me faking my death is old news. Figured they need something new to talk about, like me being a lesbian."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. But before you start reading, I just wanted to tell you all thank you for reading this sucky story. It really means a lot that you take your time to do so. You can allways follow me on twitter (Iam_Sheyla), if you want to fangirl over emison or pll overall or just discuss theories. It never hurts to make new pll friends. Don't be shy just write to me. Now to the new chapter. Have fun reading it. And I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alison's pov**

I can't believe that Emily said yes. She really is the most kind and sweetest human being on this planet, if she can manage to look past everything I've done. Sometimes I wish I was more like her, forgiving, kind. See the beautiful in people no matter what horrible things they have done.

I was getting ready for my date with her. I had a hard time deciding what I should wear. It was our first official date and I wanted it to be perfect. In the end I decided to wear a black dress and black high heels. I curled my hair and applyed on some make-up. When I was finished I took my purse and drove over to Emily's house. I knocked on the door and Emily answered. She wore a red dress that matched her tan skin perfect. And her long legs were just amazing.

"You're gorgeous." I bluntly said.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Em. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head and I led her to my car. I opened the door for her. I could see that she was kind of shocked by my affectionate behaviour.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a secret." I said seductively.

**Emily's pov**

I was super nervous for my date with Ali. But as soon as she appeared at my door all my worries went away. She looked perfect in her black dress and curled blond hair. The first thing she said was how gorgeous I looked. It made me smile. We then walked to her car and she opened the door for me. Which was kind of cute because Alison is not known for being affectionate. I wanted so badly to know where she was taking me but she didn't answer me. We made some small talk until we arrived at our destination. She took me to this fancy french restaurant outside of Rosewood. Ali always had a thing for France. Once she even told me to run away with her to Paris. By that time I didn't know if she was playing with me or not.

"I have a table reservation for two. It's under Dilaurentis."

"Here you are. Just follow me miss."

She led us to a table near a window. The place had a view of the ocean. Ali pulled out the chair for me before she went to sit on the opposite side of me. We looked through the menu and ordered what we wanted.

"Wow Ali, this is really beautiful, romantic."

She smiled at me.

"Only the best for my girl."

"So I'm your girl now." I teased her.

"Yeah so better get used to it Fields because I'm not letting you go again."

I smiled at that.

"Ali when you said to me that you wanted to run away to Paris together. Was that a joke?"

She looked at me intensively.

"No I meant it. I wanted to run away with you. Somewhere far away. To some place where no one knew us and we could be ourselfes"

Tears were filling my eyes. Alison really loved me. She was just scared like I was.

"But it was really stupid." She continued.

"Why do you say that?"

"You can't run away from who you are. Or your problems. It will always find you in the end. You just got to face it."

She looked down to the ground in shame.

"I was a coward and I'm sorry for that. You and the girls didn't deserve the way I treated you. Especially you. I should have been honest."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were streaming down my face. When I didn't say anything Ali turned to look at me.

"Em please don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you sad."

She got up of the chair and walked over to me. She took my hands in hers. I smiled.

"I don't cry because I'm sad. I cry because you're here saying all this things that make me happy."

She smiled at me. Oh my god, how I missed that smile. She then leaned forward and kissed me. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The date was all I ever expected it to be. Just perfect. Ali has surely put a lot of thought to make it amazing. We talked about everything that has been going on in our lifes. I even told her about Maya and Paige. She didn't seem bothered by Maya. But as soon as Paige came up I could feel her tense a bit. She didn't say anything though, she just listened. I guess she really has changed. She even told me that she was happy I meet both Maya and Paige because they made me grow as a person. It was really sweet of her considering her dislike towards Paige. We were on our way home. Ali parked outside my house and got out of the car to get the door for me. She was being really cute tonight.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome love."

"Love?" I questioned amused. She looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, I've been hanging around with Nico for far too long."

She took my hand and interlaced our fingers. It sent chills down my spine by the sudden contact.

"Nico huh. Do I need to worry about her?" I asked jokingly.

Alison made a funny face.

"God no, i could never date someone that annoying."

I laughed. I knew she was joking. Alison seriously loved Nico. She saw her as a little sister, not that she would admit it.

"To be honest Nico was the one who kept on bothering me to tell you how I feel. I am grateful for that. Don't tell her that though. I will never hear the end of it."

"Of course not." I laughed.

We were infront of my door.

"So I guess it's hear we say good night."

"Yeah good night."

I turned around quickly just to see how Ali will react.

"What the hell Em? No good night kiss?"

She asked in a playfull tone.

"Nah." I replied teasingly.

She gave me the poppy dog eyes. She was just to cute.

"But on the other hand I think you deserved it after tonight."

I leaned forward and kissed her. This wasn't like the kiss in the restaurant. This kiss was more passionate. I bit her lower lip which made Ali part her lips. When she was really getting into the kiss I pulled back. Leaving her confused.

"Well good night then." I turned around and walked inside my house. I heard Ali yell tease from outside and chuckled slighty at that. Damn that kiss was hot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. I hope you still like the story because I'm here with a new chapter. Have fun reading it. And thanks to everyone who sticks with this story.**

**A guest reviewer was confused in the last chapter, if you read closely you'll see that the pov switches. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for telling me , I'll improve this to the next time.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alison's pov**

Omg I still can't stop thinking about the date. It was amazing. I can't wait for the next date. I want to ask Emily if she wants to be official. I know it's to soon, but I don't wanna wait anymore. I waited long enough. The only thing that scares me is what if Emily says no. Maybe all this is going to fast for her liking. I mean I would be pretty shocked if my supposedly dead best friend/crush who was a total bitch to me, comes back from the dead and wants to be my girlfriend.

"Good day love." I heard Nico's voice as she places her bag on the floor and sits beside me. I raised my eybrow.

"Look who decided to show up at school."

She gave me a tired look as if we already had this conversation.

"Don't start Ali."

"It's not the first time you skip school. You've ditched school almost everyday for weeks. What's happening?"

She shruged.

"Nothing I'm fine, don't worry. I just don't feel like coming to school. It's boring. Enough about me, how was your date with Emily?"

I nodded at her answer. I know she is hiding something. And the thing that she is trying to change the topic proves it. She is not going to tell me what's going on so I went along and told her about my date with Emily.

"It was wonderful. We talked about almost everything and in the end we kissed. We kissed in the restaurant too, but it was nothing compared to the kiss at the end of our date."

Nico gave me a michivious smile.

"And no it didn't went that long to your information."

Nico smiled and looked at me. Almost observing me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, when you talk about Emily, your eyes lit up and you're smilig the entire time."

"That's because I love her. I'm in love with her. I never believed in that crap until now."

"Emily is lucky to have someone who cares about her that much."

Nico looked away, now it was my turn to observe her.

"I care about you too. If you're in some kind of trouble I can help. Just talk to me."

She nodded.

"I know thank you."

Before I was able to say anything else, the teacher walked in.

It was lunch, I was sitting in the cafeteria with Emily. A question has been bothering me ever since our date and I decided to ask Emily. Even though I was unsure if I should.

"When can we start telling people about us Em?"

She stoped eating and looked at me.

"Well do you want to tell people about us?"

"Uhm yeah. I was serious when I said that I wanted to be with you. I don't want to preasure you or anything. We can wait until it feels right for you."

Suddenly I felt really insecure. What if Emily is not ready. I didn't want to push her to do something she didn't want to. But I didn't want to get turned down eaither.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Ali..."

"I don't wanna preasure you..."

"Ali..."

"I just wanna be with you so bad..."

"Alison!"

I turned around to see Em stare at me. Her expression was amused, probably at me talking nonsense. I hate when that happens. I usually always know what to say and how to make people feel insecure. But with Em she makes me feel insecure.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

My smile turned into a grin.

"Really?"

Emily gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, really. We have both waited for far to long for this to happen. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

By the time she was done talking I was so excited that I gave a happy squel. Everyone in the cafeteria averted their eyes to me. I stared back at them.

"You got a problem?"

Emily just laughed at me.

"Ali be nice."

I looked over at Emily and sighed. Is there anything I wouldn't do for this girl.

"Fine, whatever."

"You've just been on one date and you are already whipped Ali."

I heard Nico's british accent behind me. Fuck she saw that. She is going to keep teasing me about it forever. I mean it's truth, I would do anything for Em but I don't want to be teased about it. I saw Em laugh at Nico's comment but she stoped abruptly when she saw my annoyed face.

"You're interrupting a special moment here." I replied cold with a little teasing behind.

Nico smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Emily agreed to be my girlfriend. I'm sorry it wasn't romantic at all."

I took Emily's hand in mine.

"Don't worry. What matters is that we are together."

I smiled at Emily. Damn I always smile when I'm with Em.

"You shouldn't care about those things really."

Both my and Em's attention layed now on Nico.

"It's not the place that matters. It's the person, the moment, the thought behind it that is important. You can be on a romantic place, say I love you but if you don't mean it it's not that meaningful,right?"

Em and I looked at her puzled. She was right. How can someone in that age be so smart.

Nico then shruged.

"Or maybe it's just me. Eaither way I should leave you two lovebirds."

"Wow." Em said.

"We just got our daily dose of Nico Laurent."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Emily's pov**

Since I and Ali are official now, I wanted my parents to meet her. Obviously they meet her before, but they know her as my best friend Alison, not my girlfriend Alison. She was going to come over for dinner at my house. I haven't told my parents anything about I and Ali dating. I'm waiting for Ali to come first and then at dinner we'll drop the bomb. They are worried that I am hanging with Alison after everything that happened, that is understandably. It also makes me nervous and anxious whether they will accept Alison or not. I heard the doorbell ring so I ran down the stairs to get it knowing it was Ali. Of course I was right. There she was standing, looking all confident but I know she was dying inside. Just like I was. As soon as she saw me she smiled. Not her signature smile that had a more teasing touch to it, that hid a smirk and a diabolical plan behind it. The smile that could warm your heart and give you hope only to crush it later. No this was a smile full of love, of compassion, of care. This was a different smile and a different Alison. My eyes then wandered to her body. I saw that she was pretty welldressed. She wore black jeans, a white blouse, a black blazer and a pair of black converse. She also had a long necklace that complemented the blazer. This is not something Ali would normally wear. She always wore high heels, I've never seen her in converse. I guess she really wanted to impress my parents.

"Hi gorgeous. You look beautiful as always". She said before kissing me on the cheek.

"I look beautiful? Ali I'm wearing jeans and a tank top."

"You look stunning no matter what you wear. Don't ever doubt that."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, I didn't want Ali to see that. It's kind of embarrassing so I quickly changed the subject.

"Look at you looking all professional".

Ali rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me,I had to ask Spencer for help. I want your parents to like me so I borrowed her blazer. Not that I would ever wear it."

I laughed.

"Well you certainly look good. You look like a sexy teacher." I winked at her.

"I can show you just how sexy I am". She whispered in my ear. It made me blush. She found that amusing of course.

"Shut up Ali."

I took her hand and led her to the living room.

"God Ali, your hands are really cold."

"Well you know what they say about people with cold hands?"

"What?"

"They are hot in bed."

And here she goes again making me embarrassed.

"Shut up Ali". She laughed.

"You enjoy this do you?"

"A little, it's adorable how you blush immediately."

I nudged her playfully.

"Ouch Em."

"Mom, dad our guest is here".

"We're coming sweetheart". My mom replied.

I could hear them coming downstairs to the living room. My mom walked directly to Alison and hugged her. I saw that it shocked Ali, it kind of shocked me too. This was not the reaction I pictured.

"Alison I'm so glad you're alright. These past years must have been a living hell for you."

"Thank you mrs Fields." Ali muttered still recovering from the shock of my moms reaction.

Since things couldn't get any more awkward I decided that maybe now is the time to tell about Ali and I.

"Mom, dad there is a reason that Alison is here tonight, and the reason is that we are dating."

As I waited for their reaction I held Ali's hand really hard, almost crushing it. My parents looked uncertain of what to say, so in the end they just smiled at us.

"I don't see the problem in that. But what happened with Paige? I thought you two were together.

"We broke up."

"I see".

"Can we talk about something else before it gets anymore awkward?"

"I'm all in for that. We should move to the dining room." My dad replied.

"This was really good mrs Fields."

"Thank u dear. Now tell me. Do you go to school?"

"Yeah. I have to take back two years of schooling but it's worth it. I'm happy to be back." She looked at me and smiled, i smiled back.

After Alison was done talking my dad had a question of his own to Ali.

"And how is everyone treating you?"

"Well uhm, some have been compassinate about it and welcoming, others not so much."

"Do you have any plans on what you're going to study to in the future?"

"I would like to work in an organisation to help people."

"What kind of organisation?"

"I would like to help people who are exposed for domestic violance. Or any kind of violance really. It's such a big problem in our society but no one seems to notice it."

My mom nodded.

"That sounds good sweetheart. I'm glad that you want to work with helping people. To be honest I never saw you as someone who's interested in those kind of stuff."

Ali laughed. Omg her laugh is just so adorable, I missed it so much.

"Well neither did I mrs Fields."

"Oh please call me Pam, now that you are dating my daughter."

"I would love that but I've known you since I was a little kid so calling you Pam feels disrespectful towards you."

My mom only shook her head and laughed.

"Wow you really have changed Alison. I don't think the old you would have thought twice before calling me Pam."

The rest of the night went by quickly, we laughed and talked. My parents seemed happy to have Ali back. But what matters the most is that they don't seem bothered by mine and Ali's realationship. Even though I can sense that they are still worried for my wellbeing.

"Thank you Mr and mrs Fields for having me."

"It was our pleasure. We will retire to our room now. You girls can stay here and watch a movie or something. And if it gets to late you can always stay over Alison."

"Thank you again for everything."

I turned around to face Ali.

"So are you staying?. I asked in my sweetest voice.

"How can I say no to that?" She kissed me on the cheek.

"But I have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying over."

"You can go upstairs and call your mom. Pick a movie, I'm going to make us some snacks."

* * *

**So what did you think? Feel free to tell me if I should improve something or if you have any ideas of your own, you can also follow me on twitter (Iam_Sheyla). Thank you for staying with me and reading this fanfic. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes since I'm not a native English speaker.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I kind of lost inspiration. Thanks to all of you who stick with me and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Alison's Pov**

While Em made some snacks for us I picked out a movie. I choose a horror movie of course, I hate them but I know how much Emily loves them and I love Em so I want to make her happy. Besides this just gives me a reason to be closer to Em. I can pretend that I'm scared and snuggle closer to Em, which is not true since my life litteraly has been a horror movie.

"Hey babe. I picked out a movie. And I see you have snacks ready."

"Sure I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

While I was waiting for Emily. Her phone started ringing. Being the good girlfriend and the new improved Alison, I respected Emily's privacy and didn't evan cast a glance at the phone. The phone just kept on ringing it was so fucking annoying. Even though I changed I still have my temper left, so in the end I just answered the damn phone.

"Emily's phone, who am I speaking to?"

"Alison." Said the all to familiar voice on the other end.

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm not ready for this.

"Paige. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can give the phone to my girlfriend."

I clenched my jaw. Her girlfriend? They broke up, Em is my girlfriend now. I really wanna show that I've changed so I stayed calm.

"Your girlfriend? I thought you guys broke up."

I heard her sigh, she was clearly irritated by me.

"We just have some things to work through. Emily loves me and I love her. It' ll be fine in no time."

Did she just say that? She doesn't own Emily. They broke up, or rather Em dumped her. Can't she just move on. I was really pissed at Paige for talking that way. But the other side of me understood her in some kind of weird way. Emily is not someone you easily let go. I made that mistake once, I'm not doing it again. Even if it means going back to cruel, manipulative Alison, I would do that just to keep Em. Just when I was about to come with a cruel replie, Emily walked in to the room.

"Who are you speking to?"

I turned around to see Emily looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Apparently your other girlfriend."

Em was confused and just stared at me.

"Well I have one girlfriend and she stands in front of me."

After Emily said that a smirk appeared on my face. Emily was my girl.

"Is it Hanna? Cause you know, I kind of have a thing for blondes." She said in a teasing tone and a smirk made itself evident on her pretty face.

I blushed not believing my ears. Wow did Em just say that? I am the one that makes inappropriate comments, the one that makes people blush. I like this side of Emily though. The teasing, more dominant side. I fell in love with shy Emily, but back then I always wished she could be more bold. I always felt that Em had this power over people, if she could just be more outgoing and demanding she could have whoever she wants, be whoever she wants. As I kept thinking I almost forgot about Paige.

"Jokes aside Em. It's Paige."

Her face expression changed and she suddenly looked nervous. I handed her the phone.

" Hi Paige. Yeah I know. I' ve just been busy."

I couldn't hear what Paige said.

"Tomorrow? Alright, see you."

She hung up and looked at me.

" Promise you wont get mad now? She said in her sweetest tone.

I was getting nervous, is she going to dump me now? I know that she cares about Paige and they' ve been dating for a long time. Maybe she realized I'm not good enough for her and she's going back to Paige.

"Just get it over with Em." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Get over with what?"

I could feel my heart beat faster, this was to good to be true.

"You're going back to her." I said it more as a statement than a question.

" Going back to? No, no Ali. You misunderstood. I'm not going back to her. We're just meeting tomorrow to talk. We didn't end things like we should have."

I let out a deep breath.

" God Em you almost gave me a heart attack. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

I got up and hugged her tight. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're the only thing I have left, and the only one I trust more than I trust myself."

Emily turned around to look at me.

"You' re not going to lose Ali. Be sure of that." I smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. Emily pulled back and looked at me.

"What?"

"I know you're full of bad ideas when you feel threatened. Promise me you wont do something stupid tomorrow."

"Em…"

"Ali." She looked me in the eyes dead serious.

I sighed.

"I promise, just because you're so cute when you're trying to be serious.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Reviews from the last chapter were really great so I decided to write a new chapter just for you guys. **

**Claire **

**wow this is so damn perfect! please update again soon. oh my! i guess i can't sleep good tonight coz i keep thinking of this..;D well, thanks mate and keep writing! you rock!**

**_You're to cute, your review made me so happy, I hope the new chapter lives up to your expectations 3_**

**Guest**

**PLEASE UPDATE**

_**I just did :P Glad you like the fanfic**_

**Iam-in-nevermore **

**You say that you aren't native english speaker, where are you from? I'm sorry, curiosity :)**  
** I love your fic! I need more! Can you write about the reaction of the other girls? Hanna have the best quotes!**

_**I don't mind, I'm originally from Kosovo, but I grew up in Sweden where I still live. I have sort of two homelands :D**_

_**I wrote about the other girls reactions and I hope you like it. Thank you for your kind words :)**_

**Funkymonkey2240 **

**I love this story! Please don't stop updating. I just might die! :D**

_**Awwww I'm not going to stop updating mate, you can be calm. Hope you like the new chapter :)**_

**The reviews really made my day, I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nico's pov**

Life here in Rosewood is quite peaceful I might say. People are nice and friendly. I didn't know I would make new friends so fast, but I did. Alison and her crew have been more than welcoming. I still miss London and my old friends but not as much as I thought I would. It was a sunny day so the girls and I decided to meet up at the Brew. Spencer and I were the first ones to arrive and shortly after Hanna and Aria came.

"Hi guys."

"Hi." Hanna and Aria replied together.

"Where are Ali and Em?" Aria asked. "I thought we were all meeting up."

"They had some things to do so they couldn't make it."

A laugh escaped my mouth.

"More like doing each other."

"What?" All three girls said in unison. Their eyes glued on me.

"Oh." Was all that I could say.

Spencer spoke up.

"Oh, really? You're gonna give us an oh now.

"You don't know."

"Should we know?" Spencer gave me a look that can only be recognized as the typical Spencer look.

"Let me get this straight. Ali and Emily are like a thing." Aria said calmly.

Fuck Alison is going to kill me. She wanted to be the one to tell the girls about her and Emily. It's not like it's my fault anyway, I thought they knew after their relationship became official.

"Well yeah."

The girls were in shock. After a while Hanna said:

"Emison."

"What?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"That would be their couple name duh."

I love Hanna's humor.

"I ship Emison." I said looking at the girls.

"So do I." Hanna shrieked excitedly.

"How does it come that Ali told you about her feelings for Em, but not us?"

"She didn't. She just said something about a person that always used to defend her, and I realized that person meant a lot to Ali. And I saw her check out Emily, Her eyes were like glued to Em's ass."

The girls laughed.

"I didn't know she was that obvious."

"Oh trust me she was."

My phone started to vibrate. I got a text from Alison saying she needed my help with something.

"Guys I have to go now, but it was fun hanging with you. See you around."

"See you around Brit." Hanna said always making me laugh.

**At Alison's**

"No, no, no." I kept repeating.

"That's a big nono Alison."

She wants my help to spy on Emily. No way in hell am I doing that. I know she loves Em and everything, people tend to do crazy things when they are in love but this is insane. She's going to ruin her entire relationship with Emily if she does that.

"Em thought I would do something stupid…"

"And 12 points goes to Emily."

Alison glared at me but continued.

"So I promised I wouldn't but you can."

Is she serious?

"Alison you sound like you belong in the funny farm. Em is never going to forgive you. Sure she's meeting with her ex, but she loves you. Why don't you trust her?"

"I trust her. I don't trust Pigskin." Alison screamed, frustration evident in her voice.

"Who's Pigskin now."

"Paige, her ex. Pay attention Nico."

"Why do you call her Pigskin?"

"Long story." She took a deep breath.

"Paige and I have a history with each other. Before I disappeared Paige was the first name on my hate list."

This was intriguing. I kept quiet waiting for her to continue.

"She liked Em and I liked Em which pissed me of, so I was a bitch to her."

I nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about Alison. Emily loves you, she always loved you even after everything you two have been through. Don't ruin your relationship because you're insecure."

"I'm not insecure." Ali said confidently with her back straight.

"You are."

She glared at me, I glared back at her and her gaze softened.

"Okey maybe a little. But only when it comes to Emily."

I smiled, she sat beside me on the bed. Maybe now is the perfect moment to tell how I happened to say to the girls about her and Em.

"Thank you Nico from preventing me to do such a stupid thing."

"You wont be thanking me after this." I murmured quetly.

"What did you say."

I got up from the bed.

"Promise you wont get mad."

"That's the second time I hear it today and it does not mean well for me."

I hesitated, Ali could be pretty scary when she was mad.

"What did you do?"

"Well I kind of, sort of, might have told the girls about you and Emily."

"You did what?" She jumped from the bed and I took couple of steps backwards.

"Unintentionally, I thought they knew."

Ali took a deep breath.

"You know what, nevermind. They were going to find out anyway."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"You' re lucky that I like you Miss Marple."

"Hahhah very funny."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
